Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a footrest assembly and a car safety seat, and specifically relates to an adjustable footrest assembly and a car safety seat having the same.
Description of Related Art
The safety belt attached on the car seat is mainly designed for the adult body, so that it is unable to provide safety and protection for children, and thus the car safety seat suitable for children is gradually developed. The car safety seat is generally mounted on the backseat of the car so as to provide seats for children, and the car safety seat can position the body of children effectively. In order to increase the comfort for children while sitting on the car safety seat, some of the car safety seats have a footrest for children to place their feet.
However, the distance between the seat body and the footrest of the normal car safety seat cannot be adjustable. Therefore, along with the development of the body size, children will feel uncomfortable when placing two feet on the footrest because there is not enough space for stretching, so as to affect the normal bone development of children. Furthermore, when the car moves, the two feet of the child are subject to an excessive force from the footrest because of the acceleration or deceleration of the car, so as to cause the children's feet being injured or discomfortable. In addition, the weight and volume of the footrest of the car safety seat is too big, so as to make the footrest difficult to carry and to store.